A computing data center typical includes a number of resources, such as computing resources, memory resources, accelerator resources, and so forth. These resource may be stored in various compute structures (e.g., servers or sleds) and may be physically located on multiple racks. The sleds may include a number of the resources interconnected via one or more compute structures, buses, and interconnects. Computing resources, such as processing cores, may issue memory operation requests and prefetch instructions associated with memory resources coupled via the interconnects. However, in some instances, these requests and instructions over the interconnects may become latency bound because one or more subsequent processing steps cannot proceed unless the contents of a proceeding step are known at the requesting core. As a result, performing memory operations is slow, latency bound and creates heavy serialization in the request flow over the interconnects.